


Vacation Gangbang

by Storytimewithme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Butt Plugs, Condoms, Curtains, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Elevators, Exhibitionism, F/M, Filming, First Meetings, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Flashing, Food Kink, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Grooming, Masturbation, Online Relationship, Other, Partial Nudity, Pizza, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Stairs, Sushi, Toys, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Water, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimewithme/pseuds/Storytimewithme
Summary: A fictional story about a vacation with online strangers.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	1. Touch down in me

**Author's Note:**

> A fictional story about a vacation with online strangers.

A couple of months ago, I was on an online chat with strangers and Brandon direct messaged me. We exchanged nudes on snap chat and that's how my story starts. 

We shared my pictures with his travel buddies and they planned a vacation near my area. We continued chatting till the day they fly into my city. Brandon sent over some toys to prep my pussy for his hard cock, instructing me to fuck myself with them and stretch me for his 8-inch meat. Video calls all night to watch me masturbate and sending snaps during the day daring me to flash my tits in public on cam or not wear panties to lecturers. 

Lemme introduce you to Brandon and his friends. Cole,  
Daxon and Evan. So the day they touch down in my city I met them at the departure hall at the airport in my shorts and tube top without a bra or panties as it was a warm summer afternoon. Cole volunteered to drive back to the Airbnb as he knew the place better. I sat in the back between Evan and Brandon, who immediately as we exited the airport tugged on my top down to flash my B cup tits out. Cole glanced in the rearview mirror, "babe your so fucking hot, guys save some for me" Brandon filming the duo nipping and licking my breasts, as they grab a handful and tug on my twins. 

"guys she ain't wear any panties," Brandon said as he reached back and pushed aside my shorts. He brought the camera down to film as my shorts were unbuttoned and yanked off my hips. The men pulled my legs far and wide apart showing the camera my already wet pussy.  
"damn she is dripping wet man, look" Swiping his thick rough fingers against my pussy lips and showing it to Cole. 

Daxon spreading my pussy lips and rubbing my clit as I throw my head back into the headrest. As Evan continued to tug at my nipples with his teeth. The pleasure was so surreal. Thick rough fingers played with my pussy going in and out of my lips, as a camera filmed it all. 

"fuck man, I wanna just fuck you so bad," Cole said as the car pulled into the Airbnb car park. Daxon not even putting my shorts which were on the floor of the car, he carried me with my legs around his waist in just a tube top not even covering my boobs, knee-high socks, and a pair of sneakers. We entered the elevator as they pushed the button to the floor, Daxon put me down and I stood between the four horny men and their suitcases as they roughed around with my body as the 24th floor came to view on the small screen. The attention I got from the four men bodies close so my very naked one was so thrilling and turned me on even more. 

Cole whispered into my ear "We will fuck you all week" licking my ear and fondling my globes. The doors open to a mid 40s men who I am assuming lives next door of us for the week. His eyes run up and down my almost naked body. As they rolled their suitcase out of the elevator Daxon said to the stranger "you can fuck her too whenever you want"

They wasted no time in dragging their bags into the apartment and unpacked the condoms and sex toys on the kitchen counter. Brandon filming and directing me to strip and pose against the furniture, Evan pulled a sexy outfit out of his suitcase "babe can you change into this?" he threw the outfit into my hands and walked upstairs to continue to unpack. The outfit was a BDSM harness that did not cover my pussy or my nips. The strips of leather wrapped around my thighs, waist, and along my back to my neck and just below my twins with a thick strap going up between my tits. 

Evan shouted from the second floor "brad, is she done? snap a couple of photos and drag that bitch up here" Brad took my hands and led me upstairs and when we reached the top of the stairs he kissed me hard with tongue and all licking lips and gave me a peck he said, "the boys are going to be rough and hard on you, you good with that?" I was panting from the quick make-out session I just nodded. 

They had condoms and four bottles of lube on the side table, the pillows were thrown on the floor and two lamps were set up pointing to the king-sized bed with the window curtains totally open which the next block of residents would have a good show for the week. There was alcohol bottles open and empty on the floors. They were already in their boxers and their hard-on was poking up tenting their boxer briefs. Daxon passed me a bottle of alcohol which I took a swig and the burning liquid ran down my throat. 

Evan chugged the last bit of his beer and pushed me onto the bed and climbed on me while Brad continued filming with his camera with the red light starts blinking. Knowing that I was being watched and the chance of them uploading the sex tape to all to see and jerk off to me, made me drip down my thighs. Evan pulled me closer to the edge of the bed with the harness. The others crowded around the bed pumping their dicks tapping their meat on my tits and mouth. While Evan kneeled in front of my pussy and I could hear him take a deep breathtaking in my smell and breathed out with his hot breath on me. As he dived into my vagina licking deep and slurping up my juices leaking down his chin. 

Brad brought the camera close to my pussy filming Evan's tongue licking cunt. Cole climbed over my chest as he shoved his pulsing dick in my throat. He put his tip of his member in my mouth as I look up at him "lick my tip like a lollipop" he grunted as I swirl my tongue around him. Evan ticked his tongue on my sensitive clit again and again and he stood up. Raised one of my legs over his shoulder and push his meat slowly into me. I could feel my walls stretch slowly over the head of his penis. As I tighten my muscles over my body "this bitch feels so tight" Evan moaned. "Her cunt gonna be loose after this week" Cole said as he pumps into my mouth, face fucking me. I gagged as his dick goes into my mouth and continues to fuck my face and I could not even back away with my head firmly against the bed. Cole finally let up as I gasped for the much-needed air. "I wanna save my cum for your pussy." He got up from me and gave my tits a slap and suck on them. As Daxton reached to rub my clit hard, I throw my head back with the pleasure of a man fucking my pussy, another sucking my titties, another rubbing my clit and the last filming it all. 

Evan driving his member deep in my pussy, holding the straps of leather to fuck me even faster. I could feel his dick pulsing in me. I squeezed my walls around his girth and Daxton rubbing my clit with his rough fingers pinching my pearl. I exclaimed screaming, as Evan pushed all the way deep in me and let his seed in me, I could feel the hot substance fill me up. He continued to pump a few more times as I felt his member slip out of me, and with that his cum drip out of my pussy like a tap, Brad filming a close up of the white cum flowing out of me. 

Cole pulled me over his legs as I straddled his erection putting the head at the entrance of my pussy. In one swift motion, he grabs my hips and slammed my pussy down on his hard rock. My tits bouncing in his face as he buried his head in between my breasts. Daxon from behind me tapped his cock on my ass and pushing both me and Cole onto the bed so I was riding Cole. Daxon took a bottle of lube pumping his rod and squirting some onto my asshole. He pushed a little into me so I could feel his tip in me. with Cole still fucking my pussy below us. Daxon pushed in further, I was in intense pleasure and pain I hugged Cole shoulders digging into his skin, as he grunted and pulled my head to him to make out. The room was filled with moans, panting, grunts, and balls slapping against skin. I could feel the two men in me, rubbing my insides and fucking me in both holes hard and fast at the same time. I totally forgot that Brandon and Evan were still in the room, Brandon filming from the back their dicks coming in and out of my holes. The veins on their members pulsing with blood as they fuck me so tight. Evan was drinking his next bottle of beer and was on his phone, flashing lights coming from his phone as he took pictures of us. 

I thought Evan was rough but I was so wrong, Daxon was so aggressive. Screwing my arse so fast and hard. My moans and cries of pleasure were muffled by Coles's tongue and lips, his hands ran through my hair and brought me closer to his kiss. He whispered in my ear "you are so sexy" he sucked on my neck and bit down as he gave a big thrust up into me and fucked me fast. I screamed so loud and buried my head into his neck. While Daxon gripped at the hip straps and banged me so hard, he pumped as he came a few time in me. "babe squeezes my seed and keeps it in you" Daxon said into my ear as he slowly pulled out as I clutch my walls around him trying to keep his seed warm in me. Once his penis left my hole I felt something slip in me. 

Cole sat up pulling my legs around him and stood up pushing me against the wall of the room and trusted up bouncing me on him. Sucking and biting on my nips looking up into my eyes, as he sucked my tits hard he closed his eyes and bit down hard on my nipple he came up into my walls again after again. Dropping me on the bed with his head between my chest. 

I looked around the room to see Evan and Daxon not here anymore and Brandon closing the camera. I slipped out under the exhausted Cole and Brandon standing at the doorway of the washroom. Only to realize I have a butt plug in me and feeling the cum dripping from my pussy down my legs soaking my socks. "let's get you cleaned up baby" slipping my out and unbuckling the leather straps. He was in a shirt and his jeans with an obvious tent. "babe aren't you uncomfortable in these?" he was in his jeans for the whole time I was fucked by his friends. I tugged at his jeans and boxers, as he stripped off his shirt. I kneeled on the tiled bathroom floor as I looked up at him, my hands wet from my pussy I tug at his member. Licking my lips I kissed the tip of his cock and I blew him as he gripped the sink for the support I bobbed my head up and down. Moving my hands to the base of his dick, and one hand fondling with his balls. He moaned as I gagged on his 8-inch monster dick, I tried to swallow him but it was too much. He would twitch when I reach the top and swirled my tongue along the tip. He held my head and rammed my throat with his rod. As I gagged on him, I looked up at his rock hard abs and his pecs, I held his thighs for support. His dick doesn't even go all the way in my mouth and he held my head to his pelvis and came down my throat. I collapsed on the floor and caught my breath realizing Cole's and Evan's cum was on the floor dripping out of me. 

Brandon carried me bridal style into the shower room sitting me down on the floor as he turned on the shower grabbing the shampoo and massaging it into my scalp. Washing it off with the showerhead. Then the soap he massaged my skin where the leather straps were from behind me, rubbing my boobs and lathering me with soap. As he got to my thighs I could feel his junior poking at my back, I smiled at the touch. He continued to lather my body with soap avoiding my pussy. He then turned me around and pushed me against the wall of the shower. "This needs special care" as he bends down to my pussy, using the foam to clean my clitoris, my pussy lips, and around my still plugged ass hole. "Daxon likes his cum in you longer so I can't touch you there" he looks at me and smiles. He resumes cleaning, as he spread my pussy cum pours out and he used his thick fingers without prior warning he sticks it in me. I moaned and squeezed my thighs around his hands, he gently spread my legs and carried on prodding my vagina. He takes the shower head changes the setting to pulse and aims it in my pussy, opening my lips as he washes out the cum and soap. Rinsing me off. "Brandon I wanna feel your monster in me," I asked as he was drying my hair. 

till next time....


	2. Impaled my a monster cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon gets his shot at my pussy

Brandon's body hovering over my small body as he dried my hair. I could feel his heat against my back with the occasional poking of his cock on my butt cheeks. He carried me over his shoulder suddenly, so my stomach was on his shoulder blade and my ass high up in the air with the butt plug showing the world. As he walked downstairs to the living area, he sat me down at the floor to ceiling high glass windows with the curtains drawn. Not seeing Daxon or Evan anywhere, I wondered where they have gone. Brandon spread my legs, laying on his hard abs he buried his mouth on my pussy cunnilingus me. I tilt my head back against the glass, my pussy has been rammed by 3 guys before him and I was beyond tired and hungry but Brandon has his plans. 

He got up pulling me with him and pushed my breasts against the cold hard glass. As he lifted my right leg, showing the people in the next block a good view of my pussy. I could feel his tip against my clit, as he adjusted himself to fuck me hard. "baby take me" he whispered in my ear and slammed his meat right into me. I never had anything like him in me before, I was impaled with 8 inches of meat deep inside me. He reached in front of me and rubbed my clit making me go insane with pleasure. "you ready" he asked leaving kisses along my neck. I gave a little nod moaning his name, as he slowly pulled out to having only his tip in my pussy. Slamming it back in me it felt like there was so much in me it filled me to the brim. I felt my juices squirt out and drip down my legs as he pumped in me. Kissing my neck, rubbing my clit with his thick fingers and thrusting slowly in and out of me to get me used to his size. 

"faster" I panted, my head tilted back on his chest. He picked up the speed immediately, lifting my legs off the ground and my breasts squished against the glass. I opened my eyes to see a boy not any older than 16 in the block opposite ours in his balcony pumping his dick looking at my pussy get used by a monster cock, mouth open and tits out. I got so turned on, I clenched my walls over Brandon. "you're driving me crazy" Brandon gripped my hips and rocketed his seed in me, pumping as he released in me as a hot feeling covered me I orgasmed. He grabbed my B Cup which fit in his hands perfectly, he looked at the boy in the other block smiled at him and waved. "We gotta give him a show right baby" He sat on the couch his dick still standing proud and tall. Still recovering from the orgasm, I seductively walked towards him bending over with my tits hanging and jiggling for the boy to see. Kissing Brandon's tip, abs, nipples, neck, jaw, and lips. Positioning my entrance on his tip as I rocked my hips lower and lower, Brandon sucking on my nipples and supporting my weight with his hands. I bounced on him holding his shoulders for support, he pulled me off his dick and lay me down on the couch facing the window, the boy still there with recording us with his phone. Feeling Brandon's weight on the couch as he lifts my leg open so he could put his enormous cock back in my gaping hole. I gasped in delight, looking down at my pussy through the little reflection of the window. He wasn't even all the way in me yet, I pushed back as he thrust forward. Kneading my boobs, smelling my freshly shampooed hair. His hand which was holding my leg up, spread them further apart to touch my tender clit so I could cum with him. He screwed me hard, releasing his third-string of cum this evening into me not leaving my pussy as I milked his dick. It felt so warming being so full, the front door slam open as Daxon and Evan showed up. 

They carried bags of groceries, unloading them into the cupboards and fridge.   
"Brandon, she tight around ur dick?" Brandon still in me rubbing my pussy, Daxon asked.   
"We have an audience man" Brandon dropping my tit pointing to the boy in the next block. The boy's eyes widen with his jaw open in shock, he ran back into his apartment.   
"Well that boy is missing out," Daxon said, Brandon, pulling out of me. Grabbing a bottle of water for me to drink, as he pulled on some shorts and help unpack. 

Daxon cleared the kitchen counter putting me on it spreading my legs as Brandon's cum leak from my pussy. He unplugs the butt plug setting it on the counter, it was an anal plug with a ruby red crystal. He watched as his cum drip on the kitchen counter, with my legs spread open with the main living room ceiling to floor window curtains drawn open. While the other guys are putting away the groceries bustling around my naked cum dripping body on the kitchen counter. I could feel a wave of cold air rush into my hot ass as Daxon's cum ran out. Getting used to the absence of the butt plug and Brandon's cock. My legs shake once again as Daxon used his teeth to play with my bud licking at it and nibbling it. Lifting the hood of my clit getting a good look at me, as he took a teaspoon on the counter and put it in my pussy lips getting more cum out. Proceeding to scoop his own cum out of my ass hole as well. Licking my clit I came, again and again, pulling his head closer between my thighs. Not aware of my surroundings as all this went down I was laying on the kitchen counter with a pool of cum, with three other guys in the same room watching TV. And the door wide open as the delivery man stood there, eyes wide open staring at the scene. Evan passed the guy the cash "if you wanna give her a try go ahead" 

He quickly unzipped his pants and from his wallet, he took a condom. Rolling it on his cock, he pumped in me on the kitchen counter my tits bouncing and the main door still open. As I felt a total stranger which I didn't know his name fuck me in my pussy which has been used for the past five hours. I was so horny yet tired and exhausted from the pleasure and embarrassment I went through the whole day. He grabbed my breasts and came in me, "how old are you?" I asked "16, my girlfriend hasn't had sex with me for months. Thank you" he replied. He zipped his pants up, thanked the guys and left. I was left on the counter with pools of cum I was so tired I passed out. 

I woke up in one of the beds, tried to get up but I felt a heavy arm over my waist and Brandon's head in my breasts. I could feel Brandon's hot breath directly in my nipple through a thin cloth, and Daxton's muscular arm over my small waist. His rough fingers ever so slightly brushing against my skin. I squirmed and wiggled out of their arms, and Evan stood at the doorway. "there is dinner downstairs" and left. I got up and I was in my lacy bralette and shorts set which I left in my car, I'm guessing one of them dressed me. The room was dark, and I could see the guys' bodies with the moonlight. I felt a little something in my pussy, it was like a wire connected to a small object which was in me. 

I stepped out of the room and went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like the story comment down below


	3. The Day Isn't Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The buzz in my pants

As I stepped down the stairs, Evan was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Cole stood from the couch walking to the kitchen counter and serving me a plate of pizza. As he groped my tits and smelling my neck, I let him do whatever he wanted. Crossing my legs on the high chair, eating my pizza, mid-bite of the thin-crusted cheesy goodness. A pulsing buzz erupted from my core, I dropped my pizza and bent forward shoving my tits against Cole's steady hands. Tightening my crossed legs to intensify the pleasure humming from my cunt. As the pulse came to a halt, I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was 1 am, which means it has been a good 12 hours since they touched down. And I have been fucked by 5 men, who I have not seen before yesterday. Thinking about the whole situation made me crave more, letting these strangers touch me in my private parts and film for their other friends to see as they penetrate my holes. I quickly finish up my pizza and took a sip of water swallowing Advil and my birth control pill. 

Cole held my hands and lead me to the couch where Evan was sitting at. Placing me on his lap with straddling him, I could see his tent poking up at my lacy shorts which were so thin and wet by now it was see-through. Cole humming as I sway my hips around his covered erection making his shorts damp from my soaking wet shorts. Placing kissing around my breasts as he groaned in bliss, the vibrator buzzed to life again. Evan who was a seat away, with a hand in his pocket and the other scrolling through his phone as if we weren't there. I rocked my hips harder grinding our covered heat, Cole wanting to speed things up he pulled the thin straps down my shoulders revealing my bust. Coarse fingers ran down my sides as he held my waist closer, feeling his covered dick push on my entrance through our clothes drove me crazy. I was very sure by this point Cole could feel the beat from vibrator as well, as he stretched my lips apart over the clothes. Cole caved his head between my bosoms shaking his head back and forth, motor boating my breasts. He gave me a smug smile pushed his shorts down and pulled mine aside to see a little wire dangling out of me buzzing with energy. The tugged on it seeing the end at the entrance of my lips and gave a flick on my clit. I throw my head back, "dude you got the remote?" Cole asked as Evan tossed the remote from his pocket on the couch got up and headed to the kitchen. As the remote landed on the cushion the switch was maxed out, and the buzzing got faster and stronger than before. I couldn't handle the over stimulation from the vibrator, I dug crescent marks on Cole's shoulder as he ripped my wet undies open from the center. He changed the setting back to the low to my dismay and prodded his shaft at my entrance together with the vibrator still inside. 

He slams my hips down on him, I screamed not caring if the others would wake up. The vibrator slips deeper till the wire was all buried in me. Cole was not as big as Brandon, but with the extra toy which was still buzzing in me. He started bouncing me on his dick with his teeth gripping my nipples, as my breasts bounced with each thrust he gave me, my nipples being held in my place with his teeth. And the toy with every thrust going back and forth in me deeper. I could feel as he exited me the toy wanting to follow him out. But less than a second later being pushed back to where it belongs to and repeat. Having my nipples tugged and pulled on roughly, the flesh of my mounts jiggling as it is held in place at my nips. After the heavy bouncing, Cole lost grip of my nipple as my left breast bounced together with her twin. He switched sides to the right, catching the nipple sucking on it hard as if it milking me. I threw my head back, arching my back as I clenched tight on his dick, cumming hard. Cole not even closes continued fucking my twat hard, rocketing his hips up in me. Although tired I did my best to make him feel good by squeezing my walls over his protruding thrusts. His balls tighten as he painted my walls white with cum, collapsed back on the couch as I lay on his chest sweat between us. 

Evan rolled me over to the empty cold seat next to his exhausted friend. And spread my legs wide open the lacy shorts I was wearing was torn open from the center and my tits out over the bralette. "god damn it, Cole, you pushed it deep in her" He placed two fingers the recently fucked twat, going deep till his palm touched and rubbed my clit. Instinctively clenched my walls around his fingers, he looked up at my eyes while fishing for his toy. Having his friend's cum and my drip from his hands as he continues to dig for the vibrator. "can you push it out?" he asked fingers still in me, as I tried to clutch the walls around the end of his toy to nudge it out. He scissoring his fingers in an attempt to clip the wire. Palming my clit in the process he ramped up the vibrations in me, having fun looking at me get close then switching it off, scissoring the space in front of the toy. Evan smirking at my mouth open and brought his fingers doused with cum and my pussy juice to my lips for me to suck on. The toy fell out of me still buzzing forgotten on the floor as he bridal carried me to the stairs, me thinking he would throw me on the bed to fuck again. 

But he sat me at the fifth step of the stairs with my ass facing him and the huge windows curtains still drawn and wide open for people to see me get fucked time and time again. He placed his dick slowly into me, picking up the pace quickly. He leaned forward to grab a hold of my left breast kneading and pitching my nipples. I gripped the carpeted covered stairs and arched my back in pleasure, as Evan sucked on my shoulder coloring me with purplish and blueish hickeys. His lean arm muscles held my hips steady as he fucked me. Turning me around, with his dick slamming back into me he fucked me stairway to heaven. Suckling on my nipples, with my head tilted back, eyes closed and the rhythmic sounds of his balls slapping against my ass. I could feel his knot in me, as he groans in pleasure. I squeezed my wall around he as he milked my pussy. Then he grunts as I feel his seed dispose in me. "Evan?" I asked panting, with him leaning his weight on my body and his dick still in me, slipping out with the amount of cum and pussy juice leaking out. "yea?" he looks into my eyes. "why are you so cold to me?" i asked out of curiosity. "urm, I guess its cause my girlfriend cheated on me. And I broke up with her" he admitted with his head low. "Brandon asked me to come along to this vacation to get my mind off her" I leaned up to kiss him on the lips and parted his lips to run my tongue along his teeth. The make out session went on for a good three minutes, till the thumping sound of the stairs and Daxon was at going down the stairs. I could feel Evan member hard again as it pokes at my clit, and I looked up at Daxon just in shorts now with a very obvious tent of arousal. He climbed over my face and started with his tip poking my lips wet from the make out session earlier. I licked his head like a ice pop on a hot summer day. Evan back at it fucking my pussy, I could feel my folds of my outer pussy lips move as Evan pumps his rock in and out of me. Being pleasured by two men at once in the middle of the night after the ton of fucking I receive just a couple of hours ago was just crazy. Daxon held my head as he rocketed his dick deep into my throat, I could feel every ridge and vein on my tongue with his dick face fucking me. He would do a couple of fast thrusts and then a deep long one and repeat over and over again. I was finally let to breath as Daxon changed his position with him sitting on the stairs, dragging Evan's cock out of my pussy and up the steps onto his hand-on in my ass. Legs wide open held by Daxon's arms as he thrust hard up my ass, before meeting them I had never really liked the idea of anal. But with Daxon fucking my ass and Evan in my pussy I love it. Double the fun double the pleasure, squeezed between two men with my pussy and ass pounded on at the same time was the best feeling ever. They both picked up the pace, that I thought would be impossible with the speed they were already at. And Daxon was the first to blow his cum into my ass. Daxon staying in me as Evan came shortly after, their both cocks rubbing against each other with a thin wall separating them. Evan stood back and watched as Daxon plugged up my ass with another anal plug which was sitting on his middle finger. He stood me up, I collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and my legs wobbly as it was spread wide for a long time. Evan helped me up the stairs as my pussy dripped with every step I took on the carpeted stairs. He set me down on the room that we first were in and lay beside me cuddling against my back.

**Author's Note:**

> ill update again soon I hope.


End file.
